Words of Silence
by anatagasuki
Summary: Someone has to ask why he doesn’t speak. RuOC.


**Words of Silence**

Someone has to ask why he doesn't talk.

Moreover, say nothing but short answers and his damn 'do'ahous'.

Someone can to talk to him.

Or else no one will know.

The anxious brunette sighed.

And, as much as she dreaded it, it still came.

"You're the only one who could ask him and get his true answer."

A sigh again. When will Akira stop bugging her about it?

* * *

Someone has to ask why he doesn't talk.

Moreover, say nothing but short answers and his damn 'do'ahous'.

Someone must talk to him.

Or else no one will know.

She sighed as she sipped on her cup of coffee.

She had tried, hadn't she?

And she remembered the day very well.

It was so surreal and unfathomable, noting that she, the resident scholar of the batch, the valedictorian, never messed up with boys such as Rukawa Kaede. She preffered reading, writing or even picking fights on brawly shitty know-it-all punks in Shohoku high.

Clenching her fists and closing her eyes tightly, she sighed again.

Her eyes were exceptionally wide-open when she stood in front of him, his face showing pure shock and surprise, even combined with nervous apprehension. He just fucking stood there.

And she opened her mouth to speak.

In a raspy, almost desperate tone, she spoke out.

"I love you."

His eyes widened and his expression changed from astonishment, to sadness, to nothing at all.

"I…can't."

She stared on hopefully.

"Is it Akagi girl?"

He opened his mouth in complete astonishment.

"I just…can't."

With a nod and a bitter smile, she turned and walked away.

She poured her heart but he didn't say anything still.

* * *

Someone has to ask why he doesn't talk.

Moreover, say nothing but short answers and his damn 'do'ahous'.

Someone must talk to him.

Or else no one will know.

And so, she fiddled her skirt in anxiety, as she waited for the moment of decision, for the finality she wished to claim.

And with a whim, he stood in front of her.

"Why?"

She had absolutely no answer but one.

"I could be with you through all you pains, your joy, your wins and losses, your heaven and your hell."

She held out her hand.

He paused for a long time.

…then left.

She poured her heart but he didn't say anything still.

* * *

Someone has to ask why he doesn't talk.

Moreover, say nothing but short answers and his damn 'do'ahous'.

Someone must talk to him.

Or else no one will know.

And so she was in the front door of his apartment one Sunday morning, knocking and ringing the doorbell helplessly.

Akira's words resounded in her head.

"_Someone has to talk to him…"_

She rang the doorbell again.

"…_or else we'd never know…"_

And there he was, standing in front of her again.

With pleading eyes, she held out.

No words were needed to be said between them.

The petals of the cherry blossoms danced gracefully around them, bathing them in its grace and sweet scent. The sun shone ever brightly at the sky, and people passed by in oblivious negligence. It was as if there was only the two of them in their own world, in a dimension they chose to dwell in.

"Kaede."

His eyes drooped downwards, and for a second, she saw defiance and longing linger in his cobalt blue eyes.

With a slight shake of the head, he closed the door.

She poured her heart but he didn't say anything still.

* * *

Someone has to ask why he doesn't talk.

Moreover, say nothing but short answers and his damn 'do'ahous'.

Someone must talk to him.

Or else no one will know.

"Why don't you ever talk?"

He paused on his tracks, startled by her sudden question.

But then, without even glancing at her, he replied.

"Because words are weakness."

Her eyes filled with tears of sadness and disappointment, but when he started walking away, she was shook out of her miserable reverie.

"But how will you learn to trust without words? How will others know of you without them?"

He stopped again, but refused to show anything but his back.

"When I say something, I have to be sure it's true."

"Then, are the only things true to you: _'do'ahou'_, _'no'_, _'yes_', and _'baka'_? Are shrugs and nods and shakes of the head really true?"

"Why should I let anybody know what I think and feel and then use them against me?"

She shook her head stubbornly, though she knew he will not see it.

"It only becomes true when it comes from your heart; and nods, shrugs, shakes of the head, yes, nos, do'ahous and bakas are unnecessary."

He walked on, ignoring her.

In a desperate attempt to stop him, she cried out.

"How will you love without trusting someone to take care of your feelings? How will you feel joy and contentment without trusting anybody? Why are you so afraid of believing?"

She poured her heart but he didn't say anything still.

* * *

"_But how will you learn to trust without words? How will others know of you without them?"_

"_Then, are the only things true to you: 'do'ahou', 'no', 'yes', and 'baka'? Are shrugs and nods and shakes of the head really true?"_

"_It only becomes true when it comes from your heart; and nods, shrugs, shakes of the head, yes, nos, do'ahous and bakas are unnecessary."_

"_How will you love without trusting someone to take care of your feelings? How will you feel joy and contentment without trusting anybody?"_

"_Why are you so afraid of believing?"_

With a faint smile, the lone figure stood in front of the bespectacled girl almost in a void of utter bewilderment, the papers she was holding falling almost soundlessly on the solid ground.

He shook some ice from his shoulders and wrapped his scarf more securely around him.

"Why are you here?"

He took a step forward.

"Because I was scared before. But I'm not scared now."

With a gentle smile, she closed in the gap between them. As short as his statement was, it explained everything she needed to know.

She poured her heart to him and finally, he returned the gesture.

**END**

Please read and review.


End file.
